The Slave to the Ring
by The Archfiend
Summary: The stories say that there was only 14 in the quest to The Lonely Mountain but there was in fact 15. This is the tale of the 15th member and role she had to play in their struggle against darkness from foes and within themselves. Is she what they know about her the truth or has the enemy truly got his spies everywhere? OC/Thorin and Tauriel/Kili
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I had to write something on the Hobbit as sort of had a Marathon of it because I'm going to see the last one tomorrow and I know I'm going to cry because of SPOLIERS.**

**Disclaimer - I only own my OC everything else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Achlys and Alina<strong>

Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

A grey clad wizard approached, a woman sitting in the corner of the Prancing pony. Her face hidden under a thick, red elven cloak, a few loose blonde curls could be seen peeking out of the hood.

"Achlys?" He asked. The woman visibly flinched

"I do not go by that name and I haven't for the last 460 years, Gandalf the Grey." She replied looking up to the aged wizard her bright, violet eyes filled with hidden meaning. "I prefer the name Alina."

"Your changed allegiance means a changed name?" He asked

"I was never his ally I was his slave, the rings slave or have you forgotten your history wizard and it was Lord Elrond who gave me my name." She spat.

He sat down opposite to her "Are you familiar with Thorin Oakenshield?"

"Of course, I fought with him for Moria and I was at the Lonely Mountain when Smaug destroyed Dale." She slowly lowered her hood, revealing a young woman whose beauty surpassed that of the elves, her pale skin was unmarked and unearthly, her cupid bow lips where a deep rose, her wide, violet eyes where heavily framed by long, thick eyelashes. Gandalf was taken back momentarily.

"He is going to take the Lonely Mountain back."

"No, he can't!" She shouted, she lowered her tone when people turned to look at her, "It's a suicide mission, he's be dead before he took the mountain, the orcs are moving, looking for the last in the line of Durin."

"Exactly why we have need for a Polymorphus, to take down the dragon."

Alina started to laugh at the wizard. "You need a black arrow to take down, Smaug and a crack shot, not me." She leaned back in her chair with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, but Thorin refuses to go without you."

"Why, I haven't seen him in nearly 50 years?"

"I never try to read to deeply into the minds of a dwarf." He smiled

"There isn't much there, trust me I know." She smiled slightly back at him, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Will you help him?"

"If I chose to where is this little adventure starting?"

"Bag End, The Shire, the house of one Master Bilbo Baggins."

"A hobbit?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Four days hence." Gandalf replied

"Very well, wizard you shall know my decision on the day."

* * *

><p>"What did she say?" Thorin asked Gandalf at Bad End.<p>

"She said it was a suicide mission and that the Orcs are looking for you."

"Not her?"

"They believe she is dead and she prefers that."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting company Master Baggins?" Thorin asked

"No of course not, a normal self-respecting person doesn't visit at this time." Bilbo grumbled as he opened the door to a dog with a red cloak in its mouth; it slid round Bilbo and placed the cloak in Thorin's lap. Thorin pulled the cloak to its full length and placed it over the shoulders of the dog, which turned into Alina; she stayed crouched for a second before standing up to her full 5'7 height, then she shrunk to 5' to fit comfortably within the hobbit hole. At that point Bilbo fainted again; Alina looked down at him and smirked.

"Oh, yes, Gandalf the bravery of a Hobbit, tell me what is going to happen when he encounters Smaug?" Alina teased

Gandalf refused to answer, Thorin's mouth twitched slightly.

"Boys I suggest you close your mouths." She grinned directing it to Kili and Fili. The younger of the two blushed deeply, her smile widened at this. "So where do I sign, oh, King under the Mountain to be." She bowed teasingly. Thorin just raised his eyebrow at her antics. "Oh come on Thorin crack a smile, please for me." She begged but was ignored; she stuck her tongue out at him, which caused Kili to laugh she turned to face him grinning. She quickly read over the agreement, before passing it back to Balin.

"None of this applies to me, I have no interest in gold or treasure and a dragon isn't going to kill me." She shrugged

"Wait what do you mean?" Kili asked

"I can't be killed, there is only two ways I can, and they are if the ring of power is destroyed or at the hands of the barer of Narsil." She replied

"The ring was lost and there is no king of Gondor." Gandalf cleared up.

"Exactly." She smiled weakly, as pain filled up in her eyes.

"So you're immortal?" Fili asked

"Yes for the time being." She replied

"What does that mean?" Thorin asked

"You know I can not reveal too much of the future, Thorin, bad things happen otherwise." She turned to meet his gaze.

"You are as much help as the elves." He smirked

"Yes but at least I offer my help and elves are not all that bad, the elves of Rivendell are my family remember." She answered unfazed by Thorin's gaze; she moved close to him and gently kissed his lips before turning her attention to the now stirring Bilbo.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Baggins, Alina." She offered him her hand

"You, you were a …" Bilbo started

"A dog, yes too many people looking for me to take another form." She replied coolly

"But, how, what are you?" He asked

"I'm a polymorphus, the only of my kind." She smiled warmly. "So are you joining us Mr Baggins on our suicidal quest to kill a dragon, evade an Orc army and put a king on a throne?"

"No." he answered

"Tut tut I'm disappointed; Gandalf your burglar truly has the heart of a lion." She stated sarcastically. She stood up and moved to the door regaining her true height. "You'll find me in the forest; I don't like the smell around here."

"What's wrong with the smell?" Bilbo asked

"It's too pure and full of laughter, it makes me feel nauseous, goodnight boys." With that she was gone.

"Well that was unexpected." Stated Balin

"Yes, I didn't think that she would come." Thorin replied his fingers tracing where their lips had met.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? This is the baby of my boredom. Well my avoidance of completing my UCAs form oops ;). Please read and review of what you think and if you like it follow and favourite<strong>

**- The Archfiend**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth of Creation**

_All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_

_A light from the shadows shall spring;_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken,_

_The crownless again shall be king._

"So Alina, do you think Bilbo will come?" Kili asked causing his pony to catch up with her horse, Waeloren the current lord of the horses.

"Yes Kili I think he will." Alina laughed, kicking Waeloren to ride next to Thorin.

"I seriously doubt he will turn up Lina." Thorin told her

"Do you want to put your money when your mouth is Thorn?" Alina winked

His mouth twitched "Very well." He winked back.

Alina grinned as they fell into a comfortable silence there was a shout behind them

"Wait."

The company stopped and turned to see Bilbo Baggins running towards them.

"Wait, I want to come." He said breathlessly.

Alina turned to look at Thorin her violet eyes filled with glee; he rolled his icy blue eyes at her satisfaction of winning the bet.

"Get him a pony." Thorin ordered. She heard Bilbo protest before Kili and Fili grabbed him and put him on a pony. The dwarves began throwing coins around to each other, Alina coughed and held her hand out to Thorin, he grumbled as he put the bag of coins into her hands.

"Why thank you Thorn." She teased and turned Waeloren to ride with Kili and Fili, she found the brothers company amusing they teased each other mercilessly.

As dark began to fall Alina began to grow nervous, she constantly scanned their surroundings. She found herself moving closer to Thorin.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently

"Darkness is rising Thorn, I feel it, the Orcs are growing bolder and they are much more dangerous than before." She answered

"Since when is Alina Farrien scared of Orcs." Thorin teased

"I have more to fear from Orcs and creatures of Mordor than you could ever have, Thorin Oakensheild, I'm a traitor remember there's a higher bounty for my head than yours." Alina's eyes darkened they found Thorin's he saw a past far more painful than his own and he realised he knew nothing about the past of the woman who had been in his life since just after his fifth name day over a 190 years ago.

"Thorin don't you think it's time we stopped for the night." Gandalf asked

"Yes." Thorin replied tearing his eyes away from Alina's captivating gaze.

Kili and Fili were tormenting Bilbo about night raids from Orcs.

"Do you think an Orc night raid is a joke?" Thorin snapped

"Uncle we didn't mean anything by it." Kili protested

"Of course you didn't you know nothing of the world." Thorin scowled

"Thorn, would you prefer them to be, would you prefer them to be like us, cruel and filled with darkness." Alina asked. He didn't answer and walked off; Alina sighed and plopped down between the brothers as Balin began telling Bilbo, Thorin's tale.

"What are you?" asked Kili gently

"Female." She teased leaning her head back and closing her eyes a small smirk graced her lips.

"No race, I'd say elf but elves hate dwarves and dwarves hate elves and uncle doesn't hate you."

"I am neither Dwarf, Elf, Man, Orc nor Hobbit. I have no race, I wasn't born I was made, made to be the perfect weapon to destroy and oppress Middle Earth."

"Why didn't you?"

"I'm faulty, I have a conscience and I did everything in my power to hinder the darkness, the creature that created me in the fires of Orodruin, using the metal of the ring of power, the blood of the Witch King, the scale of a dragon and the flesh of line of Isildur, I live as long as the ring does or the line of Gondor is re-established and they kill me."

"Do you want to die?" Fili asked

"Yes, the first eighty years of my life was hell and I have no reasons to live, I do not have a mate or children, I have descendents that I wish were never stepped out of the darkness from the filth they crawled from." She replied with venom

"Why would you want your descendents dead?" Thorin asked

"After I was made clear that I was completely useless for what I was created for I spent the next sixty years being an Orc baby maker before Elrond found me and took pity on me and took me to Rivendell and repaired the damage of sixty years of rape, torture and pushing the creatures I despise out of me. Do you want to know something Thorn, Azog descends from me that fowl creature who took everything from you and those sitting around me and destroyed the only people I called family his line comes from me after yet another Orc tied me down and forced himself on me." There was a silence as Alina told them the darkest part of her past.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun! What do you think?<strong>

**- The Archfiend**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank Ogregal, and SpartanEra who favourite and followed, to PeriAce who favourite and to JustARegularUnicorn(Cool names by the way) and anime-aquarion-fan for following**

* * *

><p><span>Confessions<span>

_Seek for the Sword that was broken:_

_In Imladris it dwells;_

_There shall be counsels taken_

_Stronger than Morgul-spells._

_There shall be shown a token_

_That Doom is near at hand,_

_For Isildur's Bane shall waken,_

_And the Halfling forth shall stand._

Alina could no longer bare the silence and the looks of pity. She stood up quickly and unclasped her cloak and turned into a phoenix and flew up into the night sky.

"Where is she going?" asked Bilbo

"She does not want pity from any of you; she gets enough of that from Elrond as she puts it, the past is that she is no longer a servant of darkness, she is no longer Achlys." replied Gandalf.

Thorin walked back to the group "It's time we got some sleep, I'll take first watch." The rest of the company settled down for the night, Bofur put more wood on the fire before settling down for the night. Thorin picked up Alina's cloak and settled down for his watch.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed when a twig snapped, Thorin's head turned instantly to the sound, Alina in the form of a dog came into view. She put her head on Thorin's lap he softly stroked her copper fur. She nudged his leg, he placed the cloak over her, she turned back into her normal form, and she laid her head back on to the dwarf's leg. There was a comfortable silence between them.<p>

Thorin broke this "Why did you never tell me?"

She sighed "Thorn it's the darkest part of my past, and I'd prefer it to stay just that the past but it keeps coming back to bite me on the arse."

Thorin chuckled "It doesn't matter to me but I don't want you to suffer in silence Lina."

"I'm not suffering you annoying dwarf, yes I have night terrors sometimes but there is natural herbs that I always have on me that can give me a dreamless sleep. Thorn I was born in darkness but I chose the light as should you."

"You call this venture a suicide mission but yet you're still here. Why?"

"I'd never let you go to your death alone, Thorn never you mean to much to me for that even if we haven't seen each other for the last 50 years but that was my fault."

"Where were you?" he asked

"Here there and everywhere, I was looking for Thráin, I found nothing I'm sorry and Elrond had me teaching a ranger named Strider the ways of old."

"I didn't expect to hear any news after 60 years, my father is dead, and who is this Strider?"

"The future king of Gondor, he is last in his line if he perishes before the sword is renewed I will never find peace."

"Why do you long for death?" Thorin asked

"I have no reason to want to live, if I did then maybe I'd want to live but Thorn I have no mate and no children I would gladly call my own. I am so alone, it's ironic Alina means bright or alone and Achlys means darkness." Alina turned to look up at him

"My nephews are quite taken with you."

Alina laughed "They are children Thorn, could you see me loving them as anything other than that, my heart was stolen by another a long time ago but I never told them and I probably never will."

"Who?"

"That is my secret and I'm not telling you." She playfully stuck out her tongue at him.

He chuckled quietly but let it slide; he would find out who had stolen her heart and ensure that they were good enough for his Lina. He mentally shook himself she wasn't his and would never be, he was a child to her just like his nephews.

"Has anyone stolen your heart Thorn?" she asked quietly as if she didn't want to know the answer.

He sighed gently "The one who has held my heart for over 100 years will never feel the same towards me."

"Why?" She asked turning to look into his eyes he prayed to Valar that his eyes did not show the truth. "Is it an elf?" she joked Thorin missed the pain in her voice.

"Something like that." He answered turning away from the only one he could ever see himself being happy with. He turned back round when her breathing had slowed and she had curled herself closer to him.

When he was sure that she was in fact asleep he quietly whispered "I love you Lina, I always have and always will."

"I love you too." She mumbled in her sleep quietly enough for only Thorin to hear. His heart almost stopped and he dared himself to hope that they were her true feelings.

Two very mischievous dwarves heard their uncles confession, they both grinned at one another.

"I do believe Kíli we have our work cut out for us." Fíli whispered to his brother who grinned and nodded in agreement before falling back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Alina awoke to find herself wrapped around a sleeping Thorin Oakenshield, she flushed red in embarrassment. Movement to her left caught her eye, Kíli was waking Bombur, and he felt her scrutiny he turned and winked at her before looking at his uncle then proceeded to wake the ginger haired dwarf. She shook of her cloak and transformed into an eagle and flew off. Kíli exchanged a look with his brother.<p>

Thorin awoke at the loss of the warmth around his body. He sat up and looked for Alina.

"She left about 20 minutes ago Uncle." Fíli told him quietly

"Where did she go?"

"She turned into an eagle and flew off."

A screech from above quietened their discussion, four large trout where dropped in front of the fire before a large eagle landed in front of Thorin. He placed the cloak around the bird. Alina smiled at him when she turned back.

"Breakfast fit for a king." She winked

Thorin cracked a small smile which caused her whole face to light up. She began humming to herself as she gutted the trout. Kíli plopped down next to her on one side and Fíli sat next to her on the other.

"Will you sing for us?" Kíli asked

"I haven't sung for an audience for 65 years." Her eyes found Thorin who was feigning disinterest.

"Please." He begged

She laughed "Very well, we don't want a prince of the line of Durin to beg do we?"

She began to sing quietly then grew louder as her confidence grew her eyes never once leaving Thorin who wasn't looking at her but had his eyes closed listening to her sing.

"_Heart beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more"_

Kíli and Fíli saw the hurt in her eyes as she finished. They looked to where she was staring. Their uncle stood stiffly then began barking orders for everyone to start packing up. She dropped her gaze as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Kíli gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, her tear filled eyes found his. He drew her into a hug she quietly whispered into his ear

"Thank you, but don't tell him, he doesn't feel the same and my heart cannot take his rejection." She pulled away her eyes pleading. Kíli was torn he wanted nothing more to tell her the truth, but he nodded gently. She smiled softly then she gave the wooden spoon to Bombur as she moved towards the small stream to freshen up and remove the smell of trout from her long fingers. Bilbo quietly walked up to her

"That was a beautiful song."

"Thank you Bilbo, Lady Galadriel taught me it when I visited Lothlórien, she told me only to sing it when the one my heart desires is near, I have only ever sung it once before."

"It's Thorin isn't it?" He asked softly

She glanced at the King who was too far away to hear and nodded.

"Why don't you tell him?" he asked

"Dwarves only love once Bilbo and his heart belongs to another he told me that he had lost his heart over 100 years ago but they did not feel the same which is the cruellest joke the gods could play on any dwarf." He heard the sorrow in her voice for their leader; he nodded and slowly walked away.

* * *

><p>Alina mounted Waeloren with a heaviness in her heart, the rest of the company noticed her lack of enthusiasm, the ones oblivious to the truth thought it was her confession which upset her, Thorin believed she missed her lover which he had no doubt was an elf but Kíli, Fíli, Gandalf and Bilbo kept giving her worried glances. Even Waeloren chattering away to her in her head could not lift her spirits. The dwarfs decided to begin talking about males and females they had taken as lovers over the years, Alina shut them out she did not want to know who Thorin had lain with.<p>

Bofur called "What about you Alina?"

"I haven't taken a lover in 400 years." She answered honestly, Thorin turned to look at her, and he saw the truth in her eyes.

"What really? Why? And who was the last?" he asked

"Yes really, I never found anyone I wanted to be intimate with that wanted me as well and an Elf." Alina answered

"An Elf! Wow you have bad taste, why?" he continued

She laughed "He was gentle but there was no pity in him that everyone insisted giving me, well once you have tried one elf you have tried them all."

"Who?" Thorin asked

She raised her eyebrow and a smiled slowly "Not telling, I don't kiss and tell Master Dwarf."

"Is he your mate or was he?" Ori asked

"I don't have a mate and I never have, he was kind but I never loved him, he despises me know because of my association with his son and dwarves, apparently I'm a bad influence." She smirked

"Did he love you?" Ori asked

She laughed loudly a that "No, he incapable of love, if anything the only thing he loves is himself he very rarely shows his own son the emotion, never mind me. Thorn do not worry about my loyalty, it will always be to you." She finally met his gaze.

"I expect no different." He snapped before turning back round

Those who were watching her saw her visibly deflate at Thorin's dismissal. Balin shook his head at the stubborn dwarf who lead them.

* * *

><p>Alina slowly grew bored and took of her cloak and turned into a kestrel, she flew and landed on Kíli's shoulder and started pulling his hair and nipping at his ears. He shouted in protest and brushed her off. She proceeded to do this to the entire company. After Dwalin had threatened to stuff her, she moved to Thorin's shoulder and rubbed her head against his face. He sighed and asked quietly<p>

"Are you finished annoying my company and have decided to annoy me?"

She let out a caw of defiance and nipped his nose affectionately. She settled comfortably against his neck and fell asleep. He chuckled quietly at the kestrel on his shoulder and led his pony towards where they were camping for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please read and review I'd like to know what you think.<strong>

**The song is a Thousand Years by Christina Perri and the poems are all works by J.R.R. Tolkien and sadly I own nothing but if I did my favourite characters wouldn't have died I openly sobbed in the cinema for 30 minutes and I am not ashamed to admit it!**

**-The Archfiend**


	4. Chapter 4

**So thank you those who have F&F but please someone review pleeeeeeaaaassssseeee**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Songs of the Heart<strong>

_Ho! Ho! Ho! To the bottle I go _

_To heal my heart and drown my woe. _

_Rain may fall and wind may blow, _

_And many miles be still to go _

_But under a tall tree I will lie,_

_And let the clouds go sailing by._

Claws and nails raked at her bare skin. She felt the cool bite of blades breaking her skin leaving trails of blood in their wake causing her to whimper. Then the laughing started, it was cold and mocking, without emotion. She opened her eyes and regretted it instantly, Thorin stood over her, she saw the others around her either clawing at her remaining clothing or cutting her skin with their blades. Thorin brushed his sword between her legs, she cried out and tried to move away but the others quickly restrained her. He began to speak, but not in the common tongue or his native dwarf tongue but her native dark tongue, the black speech of Mordor.

"Little whore, I will have you, then all of my men will have you, then we will split you from navel to nose and feast on your flesh and use your blood as wine." Then he lunged at her.

* * *

><p>Alina gasped awake, she took in a few deep breaths to try and calm her racing heart. The night before she had been blessed with a dreamless sleep and when she was on Thorin's shoulder but it seemed her nightmares were back with a vengeance. This was far darker and terrifying than anything she had dreamt in many years. She tried to reassure herself that it was only a dream, Thorin and his company would never hurt her. She moved from her bed roll to the small fire that still blazed, she found a pan and poured in a measure of milk then added honey, camomile and a few other herbs and flowers that aided sleep and gave one a peaceful mind. She looked towards her bed roll and dismissed going back to it, one night terror was enough tonight. Once the milk had heated, she poured it into a flask and moved towards where Balin had taken up his watch.<p>

"Can't sleep lassie?" he asked

"No, neither do I want to." She replied folding her legs to sit near him.

"What woke yah, it wasn't me was it, or can you sense Orcs, I must wake Thorin." He stood to wake the king; Alina grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"It was neither you nor Orcs. It was a night terror, I get them often enough, most of them are memories, this one however wasn't one." Alina told him quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." She smiled taking a sip of the milk, she felt herself slowly relax. "Go to bed, Balin, I'll take watch, one of us should get some sleep and it isn't going to be me."

"Why thank you lassie, Thorin's on the next watch."

She simply nodded she had no intention of waking Thorin or anyone else for that matter. She quietly began humming tunes that she had learned from all corners of Middle Earth as she watched over the others while they slept.

* * *

><p>"Balin why didn't you wake me?" Thorin thundered<p>

"The lass said she would." He replied looking towards Alina who was packing away her things while joking and laughing with Kíli and Fíli.

"Alina." Thorin called

"U Oh, you're in trouble." Kíli grinned

Alina smirked "He's going to shout at me for getting a full night's sleep, I don't understand Dwarves." the brothers laughed at her comment on their uncle.

"Thorin, you shouted." Alina smiled

"Why didn't you wake me after Balin's watch ended?" Thorin practically growled

"I didn't need the sleep, everyone else does, especially you, you are leading us Thorn."

"The dark circles under your eyes tell me otherwise."

Alina's hand went to the bruises under her eyes. She took a calming breath and made them disappear. "That better?" She asked

Thorin turned away grumbling something about her being more stubborn that a dwarf and that she was as hard headed as an elf. She smiled softly, she turned and skipped to saddle Waeloren, Dori grumbled something about her being too happy for a morning. This caused her to laugh as she began humming to herself.

* * *

><p>They had been travelling most of the morning before Ori asked "Alina will you sing again like you did the other night."<p>

She smiled "Only if Thorin sings The Rains of Castamere." Her smile grew to a grin as it would be very unlikely for him to sing it as she knew his disliking of it.

Her smile faltered as he began to sing and she just sat and listened.

"_And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?_

_Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know._

_In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws,_

_And mine are long and sharp, my Lord, as long and sharp as yours._

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere,_

_But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear._

_Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall, with not a soul to hear._

_And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?_

_Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know._

_In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws,_

_And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours._

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere,_

_But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear._

_Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear."_

He turned to look at her; she was smiling softly at the memory of her teaching him the song in a time where she was truly happy.

"You're promise I believe, was to sing Alina." Thorin broke through her memories

"Oh yes." She gentle cleared her throat

"_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

_Keep careful watch of my brother's souls_

_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

_Keep watching over Durin's sons_

_If this is to end in fire_

_Then we should all burn together_

_Watch the flames climb high into the night_

_Calling out father oh stand by and we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side high_

_And if we should die tonight_

_We should all die together_

_Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

_Calling out father oh_

_Prepare as we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountain_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_And I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you'll remember me_

_Oh, should my people fall then_

_Surely I'll do the same_

_Confined in mountain halls_

_We got too close to the flame_

_Calling out father oh_

_Hold fast and we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountains_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_And I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you'll remember me_

_And if the night is burning_

_I will cover my eyes_

_For if the dark returns then_

_My brothers will die_

_And as the sky is falling down_

_It crashed into this lonely town_

_And with that shadow upon the ground_

_I hear my people screaming out_

_And I see fire_

_Inside the mountains_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_I see fire _

_Oh, you know I saw a city burning out_

_And I see fire _

_Feel the heat upon my skin_

_And I see fire _

_And I see fire_

_Burn auburn on the mountain side"_

Gandalf saw a tear trail down her cheek as her memories took her to the dragon who had stolen the place she once called home.

"Well that was depressing." Bofur commented

Alina laughed "You never said it had to be cheerful, you sing something, I know sing the song you wound Bilbo up with."

"_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!" _Kíli sang

"_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!" _Fíli crooned

Then everyone sang_ "Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

_Cut the cloth and trail the fat!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

_And when you've finished, if they are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

Alina giggled slightly, and then the rest of the company burst out laughing including Thorin. She kicked Waeloren to catch up to Thorin.

"Are you in a better mood now Master Dwarf?" She asked still smiling, she reached over and gently tugged on his braid "They need redoing, Thorn, can't have a king looking scraggly now can we?" she teased gently

"Don't think I have forgotten, Lina, why did you take everyone's watch?"

She sighed "I had a nightmare, okay."

"A nightmare caused you to take watch." He asked incredibly

"I don't have to answer to you." She spat, he grasped her arm before she could turn away

"I'm sorry, it's private I am guessing." He asked she nodded; he reached out to brush her blonde curls behind her pointed elven like ears. "No wonder my nephews thought you were an elf." He chuckled his hand rested on her cheek; she instinctly leaned into his touch and sighed contently, her eyes flickered open at her sigh her eyes wide with fear of rejection but she saw in his eyes the same fear in her own and she dared hope that he felt the same as her.

"When you're finished courting her Thorin, do you mind telling us where we are going?" Bofur called causing them to spring apart. Thorin growled to himself, they heard a yelp; it seemed that Bofur had multiple things thrown at him from Kíli, Fíli, Gandalf and Balin . Alina glanced at Thorin with a small smile on her face she found it mirrored on him as he glanced at her and smiled at her. She began to sing

"_I must contain my anger, or I won't control my power_

_But gods! How long I've waited just to see this very hour! _

_It's just as well I'm not the one who calls the storm of fire _

_Or I would turn this battle plain into your funeral pyre! _

_The priests all say I must not hate but I will not pretend. _

_I saw the wreck you made of her, my Herald and my friend_

_The scars you left in flesh and soul will be so slow to fade_

_Oh, would I had your coward heart beneath my naked blade! _

_I must control my rage, or lose ability to plan, _

_I must direct the fight from here, not charging in the van. _

_As you will likewise do, no doubt, for all that you are cruel _

_And revel in shed blood and pain, I think you are no fool. _

_But in the name of all the gods, you're all that I despise, _

_Who planned to take by treachery my kingdom as your prize_

_My throne, my child, my people. All, you plotted to despoil_

_By tricks that only miracles enabled us to foil. _

_I must control my fury or let slip all that I've sought _

_But vengeance would not be enough for all the grief you've wrought. _

_Gods grant this day you fall beneath the steel of me and mine_

_And drink full deeply of defeat, that cold and bitter wine. _

_My crown is on my brow, my naked blade within my hand. _

_My army like an eager hound lies waiting my command. _

_With how you tortured, killed and lied revealed to them this day _

_By all the stars that ever shone, _

_By all the gods, known and unknown, _

_For Herald Kris and my Queen's Own _

_I swear that you will pay!"_

She received a round of applause before she began to sing again

"_Before I got to fighting (or when fighting got to me)_

_I looked to find examples on the field of chivalry_

_And I saw mighty arms much stronger than my arms could ever be_

_So I thought perhaps the field was not for me_

_But still I stayed and watched the fighting 'til one figure stood apart_

_In armour newly fashioned and a helm more pot than art_

_But each blow was thrown with honour and a lightness of the heart_

_So I took that step which soon became a start_

_'Cause she was not the biggest fighter nor one to raise a fuss_

_But I remember being proud that she was one of us_

_And we might never stand together in the shield-wall side by side_

_But because of her I lift my sword with pride_

_She was ladylike and lively, not the type you would expect_

_With a braver heart than many he and a slot-shot to respect_

_I guess she'd once decided this was where she'd like to be_

_And I thought if she could do it, why not me_

_'Cause she was not the biggest fighter nor one to raise a fuss_

_But I remember being proud that she was one of us_

_And we might never stand together in the shield-wall side by side_

_But because of her I lift my sword with pride_

_So now as I gather armour, bits and pieces here and there,_

_I think about examples: how you act, and what you dare_

_'Cause you never know who's watching or how far that story goes_

_And where'er that Lady is I hope she knows_

_'Cause she was not the biggest fighter, nor one to raise a fuss_

_But I remember being proud that she was one of us_

_And we might never stand together in the shield-wall side by side_

_But because of her I lift my sword with pride_

_We may never stand together in the shield-wall side by side_

_But because of her I lift my sword with pride!"_

"I've never heard you sing that one." Thorin commented

"I heard it a few years ago in Rohan, while being a messenger between Rohan and Gondor." Alina replied softly

"You were a messenger for men?" He asked "Do you know anymore?" she heard the hope in his voice she quickly remembered a song that Celebrían sang to her during the storms when she first stepped foot in Rivendell.

"_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger, I am here tonight_

_Little child be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tearstained face_

_I am here tonight and someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land and forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning_

_Little child be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight and someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land and forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning_

_For you know, once even I Was a little child_

_And I was afraid but a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears trade sweet sleep for fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown and these years have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes but it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know that nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land and forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning"_

"Where did you hear that one?" Balin asked

"That one I heard long ago and have not heard it for over 420 years, the elf who sang it to me left for the undying lands after being captured by Orcs, she couldn't bare this world any longer." She replied

"Typical elf." Dwalin muttered

"Don't you dare bad mouth her, Celebrían is the only mother I have ever known, Dwalin, you would have not even drawn your axes before I'd have removed your head from your body if you speak badly about her again do you understand Master Dwarf." Alina's eyes flashed red; she felt a change in her head, her hand went to her head as she shook off Achlys rising. Dwalin's eyes narrowed at her.

She heard laughing that was trying to be muffled. She turned to look at Bofur and grinned at him causing him to burst out laughing, causing everyone in their company to laugh except Dwalin and Bilbo who was slightly afraid of Alina.

Fíli began singing causing his brother and the rest of the dwarves in the company to follow suit.

"_The world was young, the mountains green, _

_No stain yet on the Moon was seen, _

_No words were laid on stream or stone _

_When Durin woke and walked alone. _

_He named the nameless hills and dells; _

_He drank from yet untasted wells; _

_He stooped and looked in Mirrormere, _

_And saw a crown of stars appear, _

_As gems upon a silver thread, _

_Above the shadows of his head. _

_The world was fair, the mountains tall, _

_In Elder Days before the fall _

_Of mighty kings in Nargothrond _

_And Gondolin, who now beyond _

_The Western Seas have passed away: _

_The world was fair in Durin's Day. _

_A king he was on carven throne _

_In many-pillared halls of stone _

_With golden roof and silver floor, _

_And runes of power upon the door. _

_The light of sun and star and moon _

_In shining lamps of crystal hewn _

_Undimmed by cloud or shade of night _

_There shone forever fair and bright. _

_There hammer on the anvil smote, _

_There chisel clove, and graver wrote; _

_There forged was blade, and bound was hilt; _

_The delver mined, the mason built. _

_There beryl, pearl, and opal pale, _

_And metal wrought like fishes' mail, _

_Buckler and corslet, axe and sword, _

_And shining spears were laid in hoard. _

_Unwearied then were Durin's folk; _

_Beneath the mountains music woke: _

_The harpers harped, the minstrels sang, _

_And at the gates the trumpets rang. _

_The world is grey, the mountains old, _

_The forge's fire is ashen-cold; _

_No harp is wrung, no hammer falls: _

_The darkness dwells in Durin's halls; _

_The shadow lies upon his tomb _

_In Moria, in Khazad-dûm. _

_But still the sunken stars appear _

_In dark and windless Mirrormere; _

_There lies his crown in water deep, _

_Till Durin wakes again from sleep."_

Alina had joined in with their singing, Thorin's heart swelled with pride as he had taught her the song of Durin just as he had taught his nephews.

* * *

><p>The day passed with all but Gandalf and Dwalin who still had not forgiven Alina for threatening him singing as well as some complaints about mud. Their trail found them close to a small village; Thorin sent Balin, Dwalin, Nori and Bofur to buy supplies.<p>

"Uncle we found a hot springs can we go bathe?" asked Kíli

"We all can." Thorin replied he heard the hobbit moan in pleasure at the thought of a bath.

"Alina, we made you a drink." Ori gave Alina what smelt like berry tea, her nose smelt something else but she brushed it off and drank it quickly giving Ori her thanks.

A certain young Dwarf grinned at his brother who simply raised his eyebrows and mouthed "What have you done?" which caused his grin to widen.

* * *

><p>Thorin looked around before asking "Where is Alina?"<p>

"She went closer to the springs something about she'd seen enough naked dwarves for a lifetime." Kíli replied grinning.

Thorin turned north towards the source of the springs; he heard her singing softly to herself

"_I hear your voice on the wind_

_And I hear you call out my name_

_"Listen, my child," you say to me_

_"I am the voice of your history_

_Be not afraid, come follow me_

_Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice, I will remain_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_

_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_

_Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long_

_I am the force that in springtime will grow_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_

_I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_

_Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice of the future_

_I am the voice, I am the voice_

_I am the voice, I am the voice"_

He came around the corner to find a very naked Alina in the spring, his eyes raked over her form, and his eyes found a tattoo on her back of Dwarven runes, before he could read it she whipped round as he had stepped on a twig.

"Thorin!" She exclaimed covering herself "Do you mind turning round?"

He did as she asked as she got out of the spring and pulled on her elven clothes.

"Did you get a good gawp?" She asked bitterly, he turned back around seeing the pain and self-loathing in her eyes.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He spoke quickly before he could stop himself.

"Really, even without a beard?" She asked not daring to meet his eyes

He lifted her face so her eyes met his own "Especially without a beard, Lina."

She smiled before wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling into his bare chest. He gasped at her contact, but slowly lowered himself to the ground wrapping his arms around her. He heard her breathing increase as his heart hammered in his chest. She slowly pushed him down to lie on the grass. Her fingers began tracing the Dwarven tattoos on his chest, his breathing soon became hitched. She sat up above him, she bent down kissing his chest while her fingers drew lazy lines across it, and she moved up to kiss his neck, then up to his jaw.

"Your braids are truly beautiful." She whispered, he was unable to answer as desire overtook him. She brought her lips to his, she ran her tongue across his lips causing him to open his mouth, she sucked on his bottom lip causing him to moan, and he used his strength to roll her over on to her back and then reclaimed her mouth, her mouth tasted of berries and balm. He broke away the lust fleeting from his mind. Balm was an aphrodisiac, someone had slipped her it.

He moved away from her, she looked up at him confused through her lust filled eyes.

"Thorn?" she asked the confusion present in her voice

"Alina, you don't want this." He spoke distancing himself from her

"I know what I want Thorn and that's you." She stood to move to him

He put his hand up to stop her "Alina, someone has slipped you Balm, this is not real, and you don't want this."

"Balm, you're sure?" She asked as she shook the remaining fog around her mind.

"Yes." He answered as she sat back down and pulled her knees to her chest.

Thorin turned to walk away

"Wait please Thorn, don't go I need sleep and I can sleep when I'm near you, please." She begged

He moved to sit next to her, pulling his shirt over his head, he laid back on the grass, she moved slowly and rested her head on his chest. She was slowly slipping into sleep when he asked

"Who do you think did it?"

"Hmm?"

"Put the Balm in your drink."

"Kíli and Fíli, more likely just Kíli." She mumbled before falling asleep. Thorin got himself comfy before planning revenge on his nephews.

* * *

><p><strong>Tutt tutt naughty Kili. Please tell me what you think<strong>

**Songs in order**

**Rains of Castamere - Game of Thrones (Lannister song)**

**I see fire - Ed Sheeran**

**Blunt the Knives - The Hobbit**

**Battle Dawn - Mercedes Lackey **

**One of Us - Heather Dale**

**Lullaby for a Stormy Night - Vienna Teng**

**The Song of Durin - Tolkien's**

**The Voice - Celtic Women**

**I own none of them :(. Hope you had fun reading anyone want to suggest pairings I am open to suggestions**

**-The Archfiend**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right quick Author's note, the speech in bold is in Dwarf and the speech _in bold and Italic_ is in elf.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing and there is a swear word aimed at our little archer, hey he deserves it sometimes **

**Oh and thanks for F & F and thank you Guest for reviewing I now love you :)**

* * *

><p><span>Rivendell<span>

To Rivendell, where Elves yet dwell

In glades beneath the misty fell,

Through moor and waste we ride in haste,

And whither then we cannot tell.

In the space of a day the dwarves had managed to be captured by Trolls and almost eaten. Naturally Thorin blamed Bilbo, which pissed Alina off royally. She had refused to talk to the stubborn dwarf king after he called Bilbo useless again. She followed the others into the troll cave, the dwarves drawn to the gold she looked at the weapons; Gandalf had already claimed the elven swords for himself and the stubborn ass. She noticed a bow of an old elven make. She picked it up as well as an elven dagger and looked around for the quiver which she found none; before she could look further she heard shouting. She climbed out of the cave to find Gandalf talking to Radagast by far her favourite wizard of Middle Earth. She pulled experimentally at the bowstring, both she and Kíli gasped as an arrow appeared pulling back with the bowstring.

"It cannot be." Alina wondered

She did not have time to think clearly before Wargs attacked, she shot of an arrow hitting one of the Wargs between the eyes as Thorin and Dwalin finished the other off after Kíli shot it. Radagast lead the Orc party away from the company using his rabbit sled. They all began running Alina encouraging Bilbo to keep running. They hid behind a large boulder, Alina knew they were getting closer to the hidden pass; she kept this knowledge from Thorin. Kíli shot a Warg its loud cry of pain alerted the others, Alina silence the beast using the dagger and went to kill the Orc before she could it spoke in Black tongue

"You traitor will die along with the dwarf scum you love." Thorin killed it before it could say anymore. She nodded at him and began using the bow to shoot arrows at the approaching Orcs.

"Run you idiots." She shouted pushing Bilbo forward.

"This way you fools." Gandalf shouted at the pass and proceeded to get the rest of the company down into the pass. Thorin shouted for Alina and Kíli to move from where they were firing.

"Kíli go I'll cover you, go." She shouted as she fired another shot and took down another Orc and Warg. Alina turned to run as she heard the horn of the warriors of Rivendell. She pushed Thorin down the hole and jumped down after him.

"There was no need to push me." Thorin complained. She grinned in response and began skipping down the pass longing to see the place that was once her home and those she called kin.

They walked through the pass, Gandalf announcing their location when they saw Rivendell.

"This was the plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin snarled

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield; the only ill will here is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf replied

"Do you think the elves will give our quest their blessing, they will try to stop us!" He retorted

"Of course they will but there questions that need to be answered, if this is going to work it need to be handled with tact, and respect and no small degree of charm which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf lead the way

Alina was to focused on their surrounding as she took in her home, it had been over ten years since she had seen it last. She knew the dwarves where gazing in wonder, she snuck up to Kíli and Fíli and said quietly as they looked over the edge of the pathway

"It is truly beautiful down there at the first rays of dawn." The brothers just sent her questioning looks before walking forward.

"_**Mithrandir**_." Lindir called

"Welcome to Rivendell, Thorin Oakenshield and Company." Another elf greeted them as Lindir and Gandalf spoke "Alina?" He questioned

"_**Elladan, brother**_." She greeted

"_**Father will be so happy you have returned. May I ask why are you in the company of Dwarves sister?**_**"** He asked looking towards her company. She laughed at him and drew him into an embrace.

Thorin cleared his throat "**Alina who is this**?" he asked

"**This is Elladan, son of Elrond Lord of Rivendell and who I call my brother**." She smiled at the stubborn dwarf.

Then the horn of the warriors of Rivendell, Thorin grabbed Alina and shouted "Close ranks" pushing her into the middle as the elves on horses circled them.

Then Elrond greeted "Gandalf"

"My Lord Elrond." They began to greet one another and speak of the Orcs being near the hidden pass.

Alina pushed past Thorin and Dwalin and drew Elrond into an embrace "_**Father**_" She spoke.

"_**Welcome home daughter**_." He responded softly

"Welcome Thorin, Son of Thráin." He greeted Thorin

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin replied

"You have your grandfather's baring; I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain and my daughter speaks often of you."

"Indeed he made no mention of you and I do not know your daughter." He replied

"_**And this is the one who has captured your heart, daughter**_." He spoke to Alina she blushed and looked down hiding a smile.

He asked the dwarves if they wanted food in the elf tongue

"What does he say, does he offer us insult?" Glóin asked outraged

"No Master Glóin he offers you food." Gandalf causing Alina to smile softy

The dwarves turned to each other.

"Well in that case lead on." Glóin answered

"_**Do you see yet why I find them adorable**_**?**" Alina asked her brother

"_**No and I probably never will**_." Elladan replied, she laughed at him and gently punched his arm causing him to smile.

"_**Come this way sister**__." _Elladan pulled Alina into a room and handed her an elven dress and headdress. She quickly slipped the clothing on and put her hair in the style of the elves. Her feet were bare and quickly caught up with her company. Kíli's mouth dropped open at the sight of her; she smiled gently at him and caught up to Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin. She saw the latter frown at her elven clothing. She frowned but brushed it off taking hold of Elrond's arm. He looked at her and patted her hand gently when he saw the longing in her eyes when she looked at Thorin.

"Thorin may I present my daughter well one of them, she is not mine my blood but mine all the same." Elrond gestured to Alina

"**Forgive me I did not know that he was your father**." Thorin spoke to her

"**There is nothing to forgive Thorin. I never told you.**" She replied softly

"Father where is Arwen and Elrohir?" She asked after her siblings

"They are visiting the Greenwood, my daughter, Thranduil and Legolas invited them." Alina stiffened at the mention of the elf king which didn't do unnoticed by Thorin.

"I had hoped to see them." She answered quickly

"I know my dear."

"Father is this bow the one I think it is?" She asked handing to her father the bow found in the troll cave.

He looked over it and pulled the bowstring "_**Sibeah I never thought I'd see this bow.**_"

"What is special about that bow?" Thorin asked

"It is the bow of the Huntress, for who I'm named after she gifted the bow to her elven offspring when she left for the undying lands over 10 millennia ago. It is practically a legend that is told to every elfling" Alina replied

"The Huntress was called Alina?" Thorin questioned

Alina laughed, it had turned bell like in the company of elves "No my dear Thorin, Farrien means daughter of the Huntress, Alina means bright." She softly swayed to the music from the elves as they walked to dinner. She shrunk in height and took Thorin's arm just as she had taken Elrond's. He glanced down but said nothing.

"Thank you for inviting us, I'm afraid I'm not dressed for dinner." Gandalf smiled at Elrond

"You never are." Elrond responded as they sat down to eat. Alina took a sip of the clear white wine that was cold to the taste; she smiled at the memory of her first drink, a dare by the twins. Thorin showed Elrond his sword

"This is Orcrist, the goblin cleaver, a famous blade made by the first elves of the west my kin, may it serve you well." Elrond told him giving him back his sword

He then took Gandalf's sword "This is Glamdring the sword of the King of Gondalin, they were forged for the Goblin wars, where did you find them?" he asked

"We found them in troll hoard on the Great East road just before we were ambushed by Orcs." Gandalf told him

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond asked

"Excuse me." Thorin said before going to stand with his kin.

"Thirteen Dwarves and a Halfling, strange travelling companions Gandalf, Daughter." Elrond commented

"When do I have normal travelling companions?" Alina smiled before excusing herself to sit near Fíli.

At this point Bofur had decided he was going to sing.

"_There's an inn,"_ Alina grabbed Fíli and began dancing with him as the others sang and threw food.

"_There's an inn, there's a merry old inn _

_Beneath an old grey hill, _

_And there they brew a beer so brown _

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down _

_One night to drink his fill."_

Elrond looked at Gandalf while the said wizard look sheepish as they both watched Alina dance with the Dwarven Prince

"_The ostler has a tipsy cat _

_That plays a five-stringed fiddle; _

_And up and down he saws his bow _

_Now squeaking high, now purring low, _

_now sawing in the middle. _

_So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle, _

_A jig that would wake the dead: _

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune, _

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon: _

'_It's after three!'"_

Kíli threw a desert at Lindir as Alina and Fíli collapsed together laughing.

Elrond turned to Gandalf and spoke quietly in Elven "_**If Thorin Oakenshield and his kin can make her happy like that then I will accept her decision**__."_

* * *

><p>Alina found herself round a fire after the dwarves had bathed, braiding Bilbo's hair. She smiled when he grinned at the finished work. Her confidence grew from being at home she moved to in front of Thorin and asked quietly<p>

"Thorin can I braid your hair, please." She knew what she was asking, she knew of Dwarven courting methods and this was one of them.

"Yes, I do not see why not." Thorin shuffled forward as Alina sat behind him and began running her fingers through his dark hair that was now flecked with grey as she began braiding his hair.

"Why did you braid the hobbits hair?" he asked quietly

"They are elven braids they mean friendship, braids of courtship or between lovers are different, I have no thoughts to court the hobbit, and their methods are different." She replied

"How do you know that?" he asked

"Over the last 400 years I have learnt the traditions and courting methods of the different races, dwarves ask to braid hair, elves exchange heirlooms of their house as well as braiding, men walk out with their intended after asking their families eldest male for permission and hobbits court by using food and dancing, it is the most simple of all the races and the rejection is not so harsh." She replied softly finishing the second braid.

"Are you saying Dwarf courtship is harsh." He chuckled

"Yes because the dwarf has to ask in front of all their intendeds kin and if they say no then everyone knows." Alina gently tugged on the braids making Thorin smile.

She stood up suddenly Thorin frowned at the loss of her fingers in his hair

"Thorin, will you braid my hair?" she asked suddenly everyone stopped and turned to see Thorin's answer.

"No." He replied softly.

Alina's heart broke but she stood straight head held high "Thank you for your consideration Master Oakenshield." She turned and walked away, when she was no longer in the sight of the dwarves she ran, tears blurring her vision.

Fíli stood to follow her, Thorin shouted

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going after her Uncle, since you have just broken her heart." He replied

"She is not heart broken, she was asking through friendship, not the Dwarven way as you lot think and you will not." Thorin replied trying to convince himself

"You are wrong Uncle." Kíli shouted

"She loves you and you love her you are just too blind or too stubborn too see what is right before your eyes." Fíli growled walking after Alina

"Brother, wait I'm coming." Kíli called

"No stay here and make sure he doesn't follow." Fíli told his brother before glaring at his Uncle, Kíli nodded before Fíli stormed after Alina.

* * *

><p>Alina found herself on the bridge that connected Rivendell to the rest of Middle Earth, her tears streamed down her cheeks; she no longer cared who saw the proof of her heartbreak. A pair of strong but smaller than elf arms circled her, she turned and leaned into the embrace and the comfort offered by the blonde dwarf prince.<p>

"He doesn't deserve you." He said softly

"He's your uncle you can't say that, and he doesn't deserve you." She hiccupped before meeting his blue eyes.

"You know?" He asked in shock

"Anyone who looks hard enough can see, I hope you find your happiness with him."

"My brother does not feel the same and it is disgusting, he is my brother I shouldn't love him the way I do."

"The heart wants what it wants Fee, it is rare but not uncommon, there was a book I read in Erebor of a King and his heart mate was his brother but his father demanded he marry a Dam, the brothers married in secret but he still married the dam and the three where happy, he had children with his wife but war came and his brother died, he could not bear the heart ache and ended his life, they were buried together and their love was celebrated for centuries."

"How come I have never heard this?"

"The king was Durin and his brother was Tarin, you descend from him and it's because a king about five centuries ago had the stories destroyed and punished anyone who celebrated it or repeated it, really that king should have been focusing on Mordor not tales of love."

Fíli laughed at that causing a small smile to grow on Alina's face.

"Why are you not disgusted?" he asked softly

"Because I celebrate love no matter what and that is the love shared between Elladan and Elrohir, and I accepted it a long time ago honestly I was jealous of their love." She smiled sadly

She felt a blade at her slender throat she looked at Fíli who had the same at his throat.

Their attacker said in black speech "The traitor and dwarf scum caught with their guard down."

She replied in the same tongue "Who said my guard wasn't up and you are defiantly not an Orc, Elf." She grabbed the wrist and twisted it to cause pain their assailant let out a very not orc sound.

She spun around pinning the elf to the ground, which had started laughing

"Elrohir, you twit." She cursed hitting him in the chest causing him to laugh harder. "I thought you were visiting the elf king with Arwen?"

"Arwen is visiting a certain ranger not the elf king." He laughed escaping from Alina's grasp before running off. She smiled after him, and then gasped in pain doubling over.

"Alina!" Fíli shouted grabbing hold of her.

"No he shouldn't be able to find me here." She struggled to say as she began coughing, she pulled her hand from her mouth after the coughing subsided her hand was stained with her own blood, the pain in her stomach and head grew more intense as she fought to remain conscious.

"Alina why are your eyes weird." Fíli asked concern filling his voice

She pulled herself to a stream to look at her reflection, her pupils had become vertical slits and her eyes blazed like flames.

"Fee, get Elrond, get my father now." She panted as she rolled onto her back as she was hit with another stab of pain.

Fíli began shouting for help but Alina heard nothing but the voice in her head.

A male voice came out of her mouth

"The line of Durin shall burn in dragon fire; their blood shall stain the mountain forever as the sickness claims them one by one causing them to fall on Orcish blades, and the traitor will lose herself to the madness of her grief and will be mine once more."

She heard the voice shriek in defiance, as she began to hear Elrond chanting in Elf bring her back to them.

In her normal voice which was cracked and strained

"He's found me, father, he's found me." She sobbed before she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Her throat burned when she finally roused from her sleep, her eyes met the ceiling of her old room. She slowly sat up to meet the sleepy gaze of Kíli and the sharp gaze of her father. She coughed before taking a sip of water offered to her.<p>

"Kee, will you get Fíli for me please." She asked the dwarf

Once he left she turned to Elrond "How did he get to me?"

"Are you sure it was him?" Elrond asked

"There could be no other Elrond." She lay back down.

"The dwarfs have been having hourly vigils, I have only just convinced Thorin to sleep, naturally blames himself."

"Stupid dwarf." She muttered

"Alina you need to rest go back to sleep."

"No, I do not have the strength to deal with the nightmares."

"I'm sorry Alina." He spoke softly as she felt herself slipping into oblivion she looked at the water then hissed

"Traitor."

* * *

><p>"Mama, come on we need to find Papa." A dark haired dwarf child ran up to Alina, his bright violet eyes fill with pure joy.<p>

"All right, son slow down please." Alina laughed the boy giggled as they reached the throne room of Erebor.

"Papa!" Shouted the dwarfling before her launched himself at Thorin "Look, I got my first braid, Kee did it coz I hit the target, he said it was a bulls eye and Mama said she's proud of me are you Papa?"

"Of course I'm proud of you, my little prince, I'm always proud of you." Thorin replied embracing his son "But I'm afraid Kíli did the wrong braid." Thorin frowned and began unravelling the braid and began redoing it in a much more complicated style Alina walked over and gave him a bead with the sigil of the line of Durin on it. The small dwarf gasped in awe and jumped up when Thorin had finished insisting that he needed to show everyone before running off.

Thorin grabbed Alina pulling her onto his knee causing her to squeal, he laughed before kissing her deeply.

"I think it's time for another don't you." Thorin smirked after breaking the kiss.

"About that" she started before a little voice shouted

"Mama, Papa can I have a brother or sister, Kee and Fee say that without a brother life is boring."

"Your cousins would and there is a brother or sister on the way." She smiled placing her hand on her stomach that was slightly swollen.

"Really?" Thorin asked gazing in wonder

"Yes father and Óin confirmed it this morning." She kissed him slowly

"Yuck." Was heard from their son causing them to laugh "Can I tell Kee and Fee?"

"Go get them and we will tell them together and get Auntie Dís as well but don't tell them anything okay!" Alina smiled as her son ran off.

"I still think two is not enough." Thorin growled reclaiming her lips

"It's a good job its twins then isn't it." She giggled

* * *

><p>Alina stretched awake, and then she remembered her prophetic dream. She smiled sadly.<p>

"Good you're awake." Fíli smiled "How are you?"

She shrugged "As good as can be expected, except I know I'm confined to bed rest for the day." She pouted causing him to laugh.

"So what did you want me for?"

"I wanted to apologies, for the incident." Before he could say anything she continued "So I have a proposition for you, I know you love your brother and I still owe the little shit for drugging me, how about I give him a certain elven potion so you can find the love you have for him returned."

"You can do that?"

"Yes and then there is a potion that can make him forget if you wish for that to happen, but I hope you decline."

"Why?"

"I have seen the way another looks at you, I notice when no other does, I know that Bofur is in love with Nori and his love is returned and Ori and Dwalin love each other as well but a certain older brother is stopping them from being together."

"Who?" He asked in wonder

"Our Burglar." She smiled softly as his mouth dropped open in shock

"Bilbo?" He asked

"Yes, Bilbo is in love with you, my Dúrdǽ."

"Wait what did you just call me?"

"You really don't remember me do you?" she asked smiling slightly

She began singing softly

"_Hush, child  
>The darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep  
>Child, the darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep_

_Guileless son,_  
><em>I'll shape your belief<em>  
><em>And you'll always know that your father's a thief<em>  
><em>And you won't understand the cause of your grief<em>  
><em>But you'll always follow the voices beneath<em>

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_  
><em>Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me<em>

_Guileless son,_  
><em>Your spirit will hate her<em>  
><em>The flower who married my brother the traitor<em>  
><em>And you will expose his puppeteer behaviour<em>  
><em>For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty<em>

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_  
><em>Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me<em>

_Hush, child_  
><em>Darkness will rise from the deep<em>  
><em>And carry you down into sleep<em>  
><em>Child, the darkness will rise from the deep<em>  
><em>And carry you down into sleep<em>

_Guileless son,_  
><em>Each day you grow older<em>  
><em>Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold<em>  
><em>For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul<em>  
><em>Will die in returning the birthright he stole<em>

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_  
><em>Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me<em>

_Hush, child_  
><em>The darkness will rise from the deep<em>  
><em>And carry you down into sleep<em>  
><em>Child, the darkness will rise from the deep<em>  
><em>And carry you down into sleep"<em>

"Dúrdaní." He gasped in realisation, moving forward to embrace her

"Yes, I'm yours and your brothers." She sighed softly running her hand through his hair gently as she returned the hug. "Your mother always said that song was too dark to be a lullaby." She laughed gently.

"But I loved it all the same." As Alina moved up and pulled him on to the bed, holding him closer.

Fíli began telling her of the years that she had missed and she told him of her adventures in her fifty year absence.

* * *

><p>"You know Uncle wasn't happy, when you sent Kee for me and yes please to what you asked before." He said gently<p>

She sang softly as sleep began to claim them both

"_I sense there's something in the wind  
>That feels like tragedy's at hand<br>And though I'd like to stand by him  
>Can't shake this feeling that I have<br>The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_  
><em>And will he see how much he means to me?<em>  
><em>I think it's not to be<em>

_What will become of my dear friend?_  
><em>Where will his actions lead us then?<em>  
><em>Although I'd like to join the crowd<em>  
><em>In their enthusiastic cloud<em>  
><em>Try as I may, it doesn't last<em>

_And will we ever end up together?_  
><em>No, I think not, it's never to become<em>  
><em>For I am not the one"<em>

"He'll love you one day." Fíli mumbled softly as sleep overcame them, Alina smiled sadly before falling asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Right the songs are The Man in The Moon stayed up too Late which is from the Movie, then it's Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale and finally Sally's Song from The Nightmare before Christmas.<strong>

**And Dúrdǽ is like an affectionate term for godson and Dúrdaní is godmother as naturally Alina was close friends with Thorin, Frerin and Dís so she would be Kíli and Fíli's godmother**

**Have fun and don't forget to review if you don't I am going to hold the chapter after the next one hostage and I mean it**

**- The Archfiend**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you The Onyx Moon for the review. This one is a bit dark but there is some fluff but a quick warning Alina's dreams are going to get a lot darker the closer she gets to the ring.**

* * *

><p><span>Love is Returned<span>

_Where now are the Dúnedain, Elessar, Elessar?  
>Why do thy kinsfolk wander afar?<br>Near is the hour when the Lost should come forth,  
>And the Grey Company ride from the North.<br>But dark is the path appointed for thee:  
>The Dead watch the road that leads to the Sea.<em>

Fíli snuggled closer into her warmth; her shivering woke him from his slumber as she began muttering in her sleep.

"Thorin don't send them, send me instead." Alina muttered "Thorin don't, Kíli, Fíli, don't go, please stay where it is safe."

He looked at her still sleeping her brow was creased in a frown, then she shouted

"Fíli, no, Fíli."

"Alina wake up." He shook her gently as Kíli walked through the door, "Brother, get uncle, now." He demanded

"Kíli, no don't, stop you stupid, hard headed dwarf." She mumbled the desperation in her voice

"Kíli!" She shouted as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Alina wake up." Fíli shouted trying to wake her

"Thorin don't you dare, I can't lose you too. Thorin listen to me." She sobbed pulling the blanket closer to her.

"Thorin!" she shouted, the pain etched on her face caused Fíli's heart to break

"Thorin, don't leave me, please, I love you, I need you, our child needs you Thorin please." She wept.

At this Thorin burst through the door, he rushed towards Alina taking hold of her, she gasped awake and looked into his icy blue eyes before sobbing into his chest.

"Shush, it was only a dream, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He spoke softly, brushing her hair with his hands in comfort.

"Thorin, it was so real." She mumbled into his chest, Thorin nodded at his nephews who left him with Alina.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" he asked softly

"No, never, it will make it real and I never want for that to happen I can't lose you or them, I couldn't…" she chocked

"I'm not going anywhere, I mean it Alina."

"Do you promise?" She asked her eyes filled with hope

"Yes, I promise." He replied softly, he rubbed his calloused thumb over her lips, wishing that he could kiss her. She shivered at his touch, he moved his thumb away, she moaned at the loss of his thumb and looked up staring intently at his lips, and he saw this and brushed it off preventing himself from hoping.

"Thorin, when I asked you to braid my hair, I asked as a dwarf not an elf." She said softly not meeting his eyes; Thorin was lost for words "If you don't feel the same I understand." She started to pull away, he grabbed her forearm, she turned back to look at him.

"It was you who I thought didn't feel the same, Alina I lost my heart to you, not an elf."

Alina smiled at his honesty as tears streamed down her cheeks "Oh Thorin, I have loved you for as long as I can remember." She pressed her lips to his, causing him to smile as they consummated their love.

* * *

><p>Thorin sung softly<p>

"_How you turned my world, you precious thing  
>You starve and near exhaust me<br>Everything I've done, I've done for you  
>I move the stars for no one<em>

You've run so long  
>You've run so far<br>Your eyes can be so cruel  
>Just as I can be so cruel<br>Though I do believe in you

Yes I do  
>Live without the sunlight<br>Love without your heartbeat  
>I, I can't live within you<br>I can't live within you

I, I can't live within you"

Alina rolled over smiling at him "That is very depressing, Thorn."

He chuckled at her before grabbing her causing her to squeal before he crushed his lips to hers growling.

"Well they sound like they are having fun don't you think brother." Elrohir grinned

Elladan shook his head "Brother Leave them be, I do believe we have to deliver some potions to the blonde dwarf prince."

They both laughed and went to find Fíli and cause mischief.

* * *

><p>Alina found herself in the gardens of Rivendell, she could hear the elves celebrating Midsummer's eve, normally she would join them but tonight all she wanted to do was dance. She hummed the tune to the song of soul mates, stretching and moving gracefully as she twirled around the garden. She lost herself in the dance, remembering the graceful dances she was taught by the elves. A cough snapped her out of her trance, she whirled around to see Kíli, and she smiled at his sheepish expression.<p>

"I wouldn't normally interrupt but would you teach me to dance?" He asked quickly.

She nodded as his sheepish expression turned into a full on grin. He rushed forward; she shrunk to his size to make it easier. She took his arm and placed it on her waist while she placed her hand on his shoulder and taking hold of his other hand; she began to hum softly as they moved. She smiled when Kíli kept looking down at his feet.

"No Kee look in my eyes and then you won't step on my feet." She smiled when he did as he was told and as his confidence grew. She heard music start as he twirled her round the garden as the others joined them and began playing their instruments, she saw Thorin walk away she frowned slightly but brushed it off as they continued to dance.

"Dear brother may I cut in to dance with our Dúrdaní." Fíli asked, Kíli nodded as he passed Alina to his brother, this continued till she had danced with all of their company but Thorin, Bilbo and Gandalf. Alina excused herself to find Thorin who had followed Bilbo up the stairs.

"Of course I was going to tell you, I was just waiting this very chance I think you can trust that I know what I'm doing." Gandalf argued

"Do you? That dragon has slept for sixty years, what will happen if your plan should fail, if you should wake the beast?" Elrond replied

"But if we succeed, if the dwarves take back the mountain, our defenses in the east will be strengthened."

"It is a dangerous move Gandalf."

"It is also dangerous to do nothing; look the throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright, what it is you have to fear."

"Have you forgotten a strain of madness runs deep in that family, his grandfather lost his mind his father succumbed to the same sickness, can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall? Alina may love him but Gandalf these decisions do not rest with us alone it is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle Earth." Elrond argued as Alina stepped forward placing her hand in Thorin's for comfort, he pulled away in shame.

"With or without our help these dwarves will march on the mountain, they are determined to reclaim their homeland and I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he is answerable to anyone."

"My daughter and he are much the same in that way." Elrond told Gandalf as they walked away.

"Thorin." Alina spoke softly

"Get ready to move out, we leave at dawn." He instructed before walking away, Alina nodded as she walked away to tell the others.

Alina stumbled slightly; Fíli caught her before she fell.

"What is it?" he asked

"Saruman, he is here, we need to leave."

"Why?"

"Of all the Istar in Middle earth, he is the one I trust the least, there's a darkness over him."

Fíli nodded sitting her down and ran to get their things, Alina noticed Kíli grab him and pull him into the nearest bedroom, and she smiled sadly looking for Bilbo. Before she could find him she felt her exhaustion become too strong to fight as she swayed slightly, a pair of strong dwarven arms caught her before she fell as oblivion claimed her.

* * *

><p>"Your awake good, now listen to me, if you kill another child in the womb your little friend Tharbûrz will die." The inhuman voice of the Witch king screeched in the black tongue at Alina causing her to whimper "Do you understand?"<p>

"Yes." She spoke softly in the same tongue, staring at the black blood of the child her body had rejected.

He grasped her chin forcing her to look at him "You will look at me when you answer child." She pulled her chin from his grasp meeting his eyes hers full of defiance.

"Very well, let's see how long you defy me after this." He moved away to the door opening it. Orcs flooded in staring at Alina's exposed flesh hungrily. She tried to move backwards but she met the wall as her chains pulled tighter.

"No please." She begged as they attacked her.

* * *

><p>Alina gasped awake, shaking in terror at her memories, she looked round to find Bilbo sitting next to her. She relaxed a little then more when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She inhaled his musky scent leaning in closer to him, closing her eyes as she soaked in his nearness. He moved his arms to her hair removing the elven braids as he began rebraiding her hair in a dwarven style. She leaned into his chest for comfort.<p>

"Thorin." She said softly nuzzling at his chest; he finished the braid and pulled her lips to his.

He pulled away gently "We need to go."

"I know." She replied standing up slowly

Thorin started to hum; Alina smiled when she recognised the tune and began to sing softly looking at her mate

"_Look into my eyes you will see  
>What you mean to me.<br>Search your heart, search your soul  
>And when you find me there you'll search no more."<em>

The Thorin sang:

"_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._  
><em>You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.<em>  
><em>You know it's true:<em>  
><em>Everything I do, I do it for you.<em>

_Look into your heart – you will find_  
><em>There's nothin' there to hide.<em>  
><em>Take me as I am, take my life.<em>  
><em>I would give it all, I would sacrifice"<em>

Then they both sang to each other_._

_"Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_  
><em>I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more<em>  
><em>You know it's true:<em>  
><em>Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah.<em>

_There's no love like your love_  
><em>And no other could give more love.<em>  
><em>There's nowhere unless you're there<em>  
><em>All the time, all the way, yeah.<em>

_Look into your heart, baby..._

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._  
><em>I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.<em>

_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,_  
><em>Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you.<em>

_You know it's true:_  
><em>Everything I do, oh, I do it for you.<em>

_Everything I do, darling._  
><em>You will see it's true.<em>  
><em>You will see it's true.<em>  
><em>Yeah!<em>  
><em>Search your heart and your soul<em>  
><em>You can't tell it's not worth dying for<em>  
><em>I'll be there<em>  
><em>I'd walk the fire for you<em>  
><em>I'd die for you<em>  
><em>Oh, yeah.<em>  
><em>I'm going all the time, all the way."<em>

She grinned at Thorin stealing his breath away as her smile reached her eyes. She moved and walked to the room where she had seen the boys disappear into banging on the door and shouting at them to move it as the others gathered their things to depart from Rivendell.

* * *

><p><strong>The songs are Within You by David Bowie from the Labyrinth and (Every thing I Do) I do it for you by Bryan Adams from Robin Hood Prince of Thieves<strong>

**Thanks to those who have and I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you have any ideas whether its song suggestion or about the plot then feel free to PM me or BLOODY review. My friend has challenged me to a shipping contest I have to write a ship a month and I haven't done this months yet eek. And I will take prompts please do send a prompt.**

**-The Archfiend**

**P.S I give up you lot are no good thank you to those who did review but I'm no longer holding this hostage but I don't know when I'll be writing the next chapter another one is demanding my attention so yeh. Laters!**


End file.
